


Tell me tell me, you'll meet me, Tell me tell me, you'll keep me

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Depressing, F/F, Its for sure not prose, Out of love, Post-Break Up, Sad, drunk visit, its not really poetry either?, its this weird in the middle thing, read it like a comic script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate shows up at America's doorstep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me tell me, you'll meet me, Tell me tell me, you'll keep me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Chvrches - Clearest Blue
> 
> Feedback would be cool!
> 
> No beta
> 
> I might be the only one but I feel like Kate, as of the end of Fraction's run, alongside Barton, shouldn't be paired off with anyone
> 
> anyway, thats just me
> 
> Hope you like it.
> 
> writing style is the writing style, hopefully it all makes sense and its confusing in the way I want it to be confusing.

americaaaaaaaa

what time is it

around past two

don't you have a clock or something with fucking arrows as hands

hands already sort of-

shut up what do you want

can we talk

we are talking

its not the same, you know that

if you'd like i can take you to a place where its the same

its not the same to me

fine. come over. like you were going to let me say no anyway

kate swallows as quietly as she could,

she stands outside the door of america's apartment her weight shifting back and forth, like a magnet caught between polarities. her hand is raised fist ready to knock on

kate's hand falls away, touching nothing

she stares at the wooden door, its strong worn frames, eyes tracing upwards observing the fissures which erupted between the wood and the wall, radiating outwards, ruining everything

sometimes she made them, sometimes america did

a voice muffled behind the door  
are you just going to fucking stand there, its three, come in

i can take care of myself okay

then why are you here

kate stumbled into america's apartment

you took down the wallpaper

yeah

i figured it was time

you didn't answer my question

kate slowly moved towards the kitchen, aiming for the cupboard which was one? over from the refrigerator, reaching as high as she could, her brow furrowing in memory, she usually would need a small stool or to call for america to reach

_bowls  
must have been two over_

kate

turning over her shoulder, two mugs are sitting on the kitchen counter steam faintly rising from both, america sitting behind the counter feels like half a world away

i pulled them from another reality where this apartment was a coffee shop

really

no i made them before you got here, what kinda coffee shop is on the forth floor katie-kate

her nose pricked as she finally detected the scent of coff-

okay, that stung

me and clint never were-

i know, why are you here kate

i don't know, i had a bad night and i thought of-

me, not barton

her hand buries itself into her face and it holds for a moment before exploring north, hair streaming the spaces in between coming to rest at the back of her head

you

so what is this are you drunk is that what this is

no maybe a little

where did you go this time

a date

with who

does it matter

kate

Yes Miss America Chavez

why are you here

maybe i missed you

that might be true but thats not why you're here

it might _its not_

i did miss you, i'm telling you this time

_she's really going to bring this up tonight?_

okay, you're telling me

america?

yes kate?

why

why what?

you're really going to make me say it? i'm drunk and tired on your doorstep and you really want me to say it

kate  
you know

no i don't she sniffled before wiping away any evidence on her sleeve

you don't want my help bishop  
you never did

kate steps away from the counter

_if i walk a little it makes it easier to hold back_

and walks towards the spot where america pushed her against the wall

kates arms were flabby, hopeless, trying to wring that jacket off her

america was everywhere, the hands on her face quickly replaced by lips  
everything shifting without notice, _whered her hands go  
why can't i get this fucking_

fucking buttons she gasped when america let her breathe

_whered the photo go, i really liked the wallpaper ___

kate touches the stripped walls like she saw them do in movies  
she can still feel remnants of glue on the walls  
the thick spots where the paper didn't come away in one piece

 

oh come on you love it  
she smirked with a grin fueled with misplaced arrogance

really? flowers?

orchids, thank you, you love orchids

no, you love flowers, me and flowers have a neutrality agreement

really, what about me

what about you

i uh. i'm sorry. she muttered

i'll get you a blanket you can sleep on the couch tonight

kate

she walked towards the bedroom,

she saw her, her chest rising and falling with every quiet breath, completely undisrupted by all of...this.

_she's an emt, i think? i should have listened harder when she first told me about her_

she stumbled back to the couch

i shouldn't have came here

yeah its not like you could have felt sorry for yourself at your own place

kate looks up at her _she said it kindly but it still kind of sucks_

i guess

its 4  
kate you can hear me right

_she's holding the blanket_

kate


End file.
